Unfolded wings
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is the last of her race, an Asian. About to be sold off into the world of aristocrats within the inner walls for a large sum of money. Until she is saved by Jean Kirstein, a mystery boy with a big heart and good leadership. Maybe she could be happy with him. Jeankasa, MikasaxJean A/U, angst, feels, fluff, slavery, (Warning, dark) Tsundere Jean Kirstein


**This story has some very mature themes and a few uses of slurs in order to fit into the dark tones**

 **If you are a very sensitive person then don't read this, its a form of an alternate universe of what could have happened to Mikasa**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Mikasa leaned against the wall silently, gazing at the four walls of her cell. This place was all she knew, she couldn't even remember what the outside world felt like anymore. She hadn't known what freedom was for a long time. The old life she once knew and held so dear to her heart had been shattered like glass. Pulling her from a happiness she had never thought would come to an end.

It was cold, dark and she was ravenously hungry. The only sounds she knew came from outside, the jingle of her chains or the dripping of water coming from somewhere. Time passing slowly in this place, unaware of the date or what was happening in the world around her. There seemed to be no end to this hell, no end to the days of her capture.

Her parents were dead, having been murdered in cold blood years ago. The memories of their death still lingering in her mind. The desperate screams of her mother before she was bludgeoned. But she doubted anyone would know who she was, she had lived isolated with her parents for so long. She had never had any friends or companions to spend time with, so nobody would miss her.

Nobody would remember her face or even remember her as a person. She didn't have anyone close to her, her parents had always been protective of her due to her Asian blood. Her rarity made them a danger to human trafficking, due to living on the outer walls they were more prone to crime and dangers. However, they had always been lucky to never face such a danger until now.

She was alone, with no food or water to keep her going. She missed the amazing food her mother used to make. Her rabbit stew, her freshly made bread and such. Her stomach gurgling loudly at the memory. The memories of hot meals surrounded by her loved ones and living in peace. Happier times, happier days, oh how she missed them so much.

She was barely clothed, having not worn proper garments since the day of her kidnapping. Her captors caring little about her well-being and simply seeing her as an object that made them money. She was wearing a thin white dress with an o neck and short sleeves. Tattered and stained, soaked by her own blood, sweat and dirt. She had worn the same dress for the past 5 years.

She was so tired, she had barely slept due to staying alert in case something should happen. Later her nightmares keeping her awake for so long that she couldn't even relax out of fear they would come back when she closed her eyes. The feeling of their eyes on her making her skin crawl, the thought of them touching her making her feel nauseous.

Her long black hair tumbling over her shoulders in slight knots. Thick, coarse and oily, filled with blood, dirt and grease. Having not been washed in what felt like forever, making her scalp itch. It curtained over her pale face, hiding her tired empty eyes from the world. Her body thinner from malnutrition, however still somewhat healthy. But her ribs were becoming visible and her body thin.

All she ate was the occasional water, stale bread and sometimes cheese. Mostly scraps that were thrown at her, whatever they didn't want. It filled her aching stomach, but it was not enough to sustain her. But she couldn't expect anything less, she was a prisoner after all. She had lost all forms of human rights and respect a long time ago.

Suddenly, the door to the cells opened sunlight beaming in and blinding her. Having been so long since she had been in the sunshine, but at the same time. It felt so good, so warm and welcoming. A guy came in, older and slightly wrinkled. In his mid to late fourties. He approached the cells where she sat curled up, leering at her with a wicked grin of ill intent on his face. She had seen that look from many people before.

" _She sure is a pretty one, those Orientals have pretty skin. Too bad the mum was killed, those idiots. We could have sold them both for a better price"_ he grumbled irritably. Those traders had been careless. Her kind were a rarity in this day and age, Asians living within the walls were rare. Whatever Asians may live in the world would be outside the walls. The rest of her clan had been hunted down back in the day.

But that only made her more valuable, there were many a customer who would pay a pretty penny for her. "C'mon Jap, get off your skinny ass" he snapped at her. Opening the cage door to get her out. He then grabbed her chained hands tightly, dragging her out behind him and forcing her to walk. Mikasa stumbling behind him as he pulled her, weak from her hunger, nutrition. Barely able to stand on her own feet.

Her black eyes were hollow and empty, the light completely gone from them. She felt nothing anymore, she had locked her heart away long ago. The world becoming a bleak and lonely place. She envied those people that lived in peace unaware of the harsh reality she was now living in. Unaware of how cruel the world was capable of being.

* * *

Mikasa stood above the crowd in silence, stood on a stage before a roaring crowd of people. Her knee length tattered dress clinging to her like a second skin. Her thin shoulders, revealed and covered her chest barely. The sun hurt her skin, having been so long since she had seen daylight like this. Her throat parched and aching for the relief of water. But nobody cared, she wasn't a person anymore, she was an object.

It was then that the auctioneer started yelling, reminding her of the loss of her human rights. Calling her out on the piece of meat he thought of her as. "Ok people! I got us a rare one for you today! This girl is the last oriental living in these here walls. She's a half blood, but she's authentic. How much you want for this pretty lass!" he yelled. They better be ready to pay a hefty price for her.

A few men in the crowd started yelling and screaming loudly, whistling and cat calling at Mikasa. Like she was a piece of meat or a prostitute, seeing a lot of them were holding wads of money in their hands and waving it in the air. All of them leering at her with predatory eyes, the same way her jailer had. There was not a single decent person in the crowd. She knew that whoever bought her that her fate would be the same.

She bowed her head, sadness overwhelming her. She would rather she be dead instead of living a life of misery. Rather than be the pretty pet for some rich guy, she would rather be with her parents again. She wanted to be happy. Anything that meant she didn't have to suffer anymore, she couldn't face what the future held for her. She had suffered more than she could take.

Suddenly, the crowd silenced immediately. Being drawn to a silence as a lone man came onto the stage where she stood. He was younger than the rest of the buyers, at least around her age. He had light ash brown hair on his top half and dark brown hair on his undercut, and eyes that reminded her of the colour of honey, a beautiful amber brown colour.

He approached Mikasa, gazing at her. But she didn't look up to make eye contact, she didn't have the strength. She looked so weak and hungry, silently screaming for help. Silently begging for someone to save her. He slowly took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, still warm from the heat of his body. He then took out a small switchblade and cut the rope binding her hands together in front of her.

As he removed it from her, he saw the red welts on her skin from the friction. They had been tied tightly, which must have hurt. Rubbing into her skin so that moving them would have hurt. People like this made him sick, thank god he had been going to the market today, otherwise some filthy money hungry asshole could have laid claim to her.

Upon him interfering and cutting free his trade, the seller got pissed. "Oi kid, I'm auctioning here. Go run off and play" he growled. This girl was worth good money and not easy to come across in this day and age. What was his deal interfering with this bargain? He had no idea of how valuable this prize was and what people were willing to pay for her.

Jean turned to look at the guy, shooting him a fierce glare causing the guy to cower. "She's mine. No money, understand? She's not some toy or prize" he snapped hatefully. Her race may have been a rarity, but she was still a human. The guy cowered at the tone of Jean's voice but nodded in response. Letting Jean pass with the young girl. None of the crowd complained out of fear of what this mystery guy would do to them.

Jean slowly led Mikasa down the stairs carefully, seeing how frail she was. He didn't want to hurt her, already seeing the injuries that were on her body. He could hear her stomach gurgling loudly. She must have been starving the poor thing. He knew that if he let her go, she would collapse and these guys would lunge on her like a pack of wolves.

Mikasa meanwhile was still in shock, he could feel her shaking in his arms. She was so frail, her eyes showing the silent story of everything she had been through. God knows what she had been through before now. Upon approaching, he had heard the guy calling her an oriental. Meaning she was half Japanese. What with her pale skin tone, dark eyes and silky black hair, that was not hard to believe. There was no other known human alive with her appearance.

She was now the only known one living in the walls, her kind came from a country called Asia. Though there were most likely massive amounts of them within their own country, outside of it they were a nearly extinct breed. However, despite this she was still a human being. She deserved the same respect as everyone else. She was not some prize to be sold for money, to not live a life of slavery based on her ethnicity.

* * *

Jean had taken Mikasa back to his home, knowing she would be safe there and be able to recover. Upon bringing her home his mother had been utterly stunned, but upon hearing the story she understood his actions. His mother had excused herself and taken Mikasa upstairs to bathe. Helping clear her up and relax after her endeavours. They had given her a spare room they used for guests, she needed space after all she had been through.

She was welcome to stay as long as she wanted, but given how Jean had found her it was clear she had no place to go. So it was becoming evident she would be living with them from now on. Neither of them had the heart to let her go, both of them too worried about her falling into the wrong hands again. Knowing just what kinds of people were out there.

They had given her new clothes, since all she had were the tattered rags on her back. A long creamy yellow skirt, a brown waistcoat and a white elbow length sleeved shirt. The skirt reached her upper calf with a pair of black pumps. Because her hair was so messy and long, they had tied it back partially with a red hairpin. Allowing her bangs to frame her face while the rest of it was fastened back tightly behind her head.

She looked especially lovely, especially now that her hair was cleaner. Upon seeing her cleaned up, Jean had blushed profusely. Having found himself developing a crush on the mystery girl. He brought her a hot meal to her room, god knows she needed the sustenance. Though it was nothing fancy, but it would help her feel better. A fresh omelette filled with onion and garlic fried rice, some chicken and vegetable soup, and some freshly baked bread. It would give her the nutrients that she needed.

He knocked on the door cautiously, aware that she may have been asleep. When they had brought her home, she had looked exhausted. So, he didn't want to bother her in case she may have been asleep. He then opened the door and brought the food in for her "Mikasa, you must be hungry" he replied. Knowing slave traders, she would have been treated worse than an animal. The idea of it made him feel sick inside.

Upon seeing her sat by the window on the bed, his eyes widened in shock. She was still rather thin as expected from her past situations, but a few good meals would help her gain the healthy weight again. Those bastards had treated her with no respect, they hadn't cared about her well-being at all, only what she was worth to them in terms of money.

Mikasa looked up slowly to look at him, her dark eyes lighting up a little upon seeing and smelling the hot meal. She could feel her stomach growling within her, desperate to eat some food. She smiled gratefully at him, he had done so much for her despite the fact they were strangers. "Thank you" she replied quietly. He had saved her from a possible hellish future, giving her a future.

Jean then placed the tray on a table nearby, then turned to leave so she could have her space. She deserved her privacy after having been treated like an animal for so long, she needed to take it easy for a while. But if she needed anything, she only need call or seek them out. She didn't need to feel scared to ask them for help or support about anything.

Before he left, Mikasa took a deep breath and mustered up what rationality she could manage. She was still in shock that she was actually free, that she had finally been freed of her cage. "Jean, thank you for saving me" she replied fondly. The life she had been robbed of after her parents were murdered, she could now have back. She could now know a sense of peace after all she had been through.

Jean blushed, this was the first time he had heard her voice. It was so smooth and gentle, he smiled at her tenderly. "You're a human being, not some prize to be won" he replied. She deserved a life as much as the next person. He knew adjusting would be hard for her, but they would help her regain her comfort again. They wouldn't hurt her like those men had.

Mikasa blushed a little but smiled back at him. "Thank you for the food" she replied gratefully. She had been starving, it had been so long she had eaten a decent meal. She had never eaten eggs before, they looked delicious. Her mouth watering as the scents began to waft up her nose, reminding her of how much she had missed food. Of what she had been denied of.

Jean then nodded in approval and closed the door behind him, leaving Mikasa in peace to eat her meal. Giving her time to adapt to the fact she was free, that she had regained her humanity. She picked up the spoon on the tray and took a mouthful of the omelette, a happy expression coming upon her face upon tasting it. "Its good" she muttered. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here.


End file.
